Computers have gone a long way towards increasing efficiency in many businesses. One particular area for which computers are especially well suited is the area of record keeping.
While there are a wide variety of data base record keeping systems currently on the market, they suffer several drawbacks. First, data base systems presently on the market are relatively inflexible in the format in which questions are presented to the user. The recording of data into a data base does not permit interaction between the user and the data base to customize the information stored by the data base. Rather, the user must either include all information from a particular field, or none of the information. Again, while conventional data bases permit recording of various collections of data from one or more different fields, they do not permit a user to create a report which permits user interaction in making choices, insertions, and the like.